futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jon Huntsman Jr. (Falco)
While Huntsman is a known public figure in Present Day US Politics this page will focus on what a Huntsman Presidency might look like in the future. Some of my other pages mentions President Huntsman so it's time to tell you all why the 46th President of the United States will be the "one who shapes the future", no matter who it is! 2016 Presidential Campaign Huntsman decided not to run in the 2016 Presidential Election. 2020 Presidential Campaign Huntsman ran on the platform of Peace & Technology. He was the first President to shine light on many major technology issues that impacted not only domestic US politics but Geopolitics as well. He believed that technology was the key to making America the dominate force in the world, but he reiterated that America should lead in unifying the world. Decision to Run Republican For a long time rumors were that Huntsman would run as an independent voice and not choose a party platform. In the 2016 Presidential Campaign, Huntsman alienated many conservative voters by bashing top Republican candidates for their silly conspiracy theories, disbelief in science as well as their ignorance and fear of advanced technology. Through a bipartisan panel of supporters and critics alike, Huntsman arrived at the decision that he should run on the Republican platform, because he did not want to be seen as a traitor. Plus rising star Julian Castro, did not want Huntsman or any other Republicans, to take away his future as leader of the Democratic Party, and one day as President of the country. Rebellion at the Republican National Convention: Starting with the Republican National Convention (which for the first time in History welcomed numerous key Democrats) Huntsman showed his bipartisanship by allowing President Obama to speak as well as endorse him right there. Many Republicans were not happy about that and accused Huntsman of polluting the Republican Party with " Insider Democrats." Huntsman said that it was an effort to prove to the people that he really is bipartisan and is more than willing to work across the aisle. There were numerous states that refused to nominate Huntsman and opted to nominate various other candiates from Sarah Palin to Ted Cruz. Huntsman said it was shameful that these Conservative bullies tried to hijack the election. With help from the Conservative Democrats and Moderate Republicans, Huntsman easily secured the Republican nomination. Presidency During the Huntsman Presidency, the world changed more rapidly than in any other period in recorded history. Technology like holograms, Biological BitCoins, and food replicators were used for the first time. When first used these technologies literally changed the world overnight and the Huntsman Presidency was quick to adapt. Domestic Policy: Jon Huntsman focused on advancing US technology up until his last day in office making numerous changes to how things are done in US politics and changing the way government gets things done. Economic Policy: Huntsman kept his promise of getting rid of all tax expenditures, all loopholes, all deductions, all subsidies. He did this by using a super computer to analyze all IRS Tax Codes eliminating things that were not needed. The computer suggested things that could be streamlined and made simpler and Huntsman laid this out to his economic advisory board. They accepted 98% of all changes that the computer suggested. Huntsman himself was shocked at how much random and useless laws were in the tax codes. The country was at first outraged about this, but when they realized that Huntsman was going to use the computer for good and not evil, they eventually accepted. The tax code thus became simpler. That was only a temprory solution to the problem and Huntsman was keenly aware of the technological advancements being made in the BitCoin industry. A New Currency: After the Gold Coding scandal of 2022 Huntsman demanded economic changes. President Huntsman declared that BitCoins were going to be replacing the dollar in the year 2025. He drew up blueprints for what was to be known as the Biological Currency Network and allowed for the injection of BitCoin Wallets into a person's thumb! This changed economics overnight. Education & Health: Huntsman was instrumental in changing the way Education was done in the US in the Mid-21st century. He declared that the old ways of teaching were no longer working and children learned more about the world on the internet than in classrooms. Due to a controversial study about the final grades of high school students in the year 2021. Huntsman set out to make drastic individualized changes to the Education System. Including individual-specific learning pods and the widespread adaptation of textbook E-books. Huntsman's Health policy was considered one of the disasters of his Presidency. He tried pairing with bio-app companies to make people take their medicines and alert them if the foods they were eating were not healthy for them. Many Americans believed this to be an invasion of their privacy. Environmental Policies: Huntsman wanted to prove once and for all the real reason Global Warming was happening. He gathered 100s of scientists from various fields of study as well as leaders in many religions around the world. Due to popular opinion, they could not come to a decision. Geologists fought with environmentalists and physicist fought with medical doctors. Huntsman was later critized by the scientific community for further polarizing the issue. He responded by saying, "At least the discussion was lively." Response to the California Displacement: Huntsman hated what the effects of the Californian Displacement had on society in the Western United States. He announced that the "wild west state of uncontrolled virtual technology and virtual worlds" would soon be regulated. He set up the Virtual Reality Commission to help regulate any and all virtual technology that was being developed. Energy Policy: Due to Huntsman's tax cuts and advances in high-tech gasoline, the auto industry got the MPG rate up to 200 for mass produced automobiles during the huntsman presidency. The Huntsman administration supported various methods of alternative energy from Nuclear Power to Cold Fusion. Stem Cell Research and Body Part Modification: Huntsman was supportive of Body Modification via Stem Cell Research. This angered Conservatives because they thought it was worse than Abortion. Huntsman tried to ignore the Body Part Modification Gangs that were sprouting up on the Black Market. Democrats relentlessly pursued the issue in the name of human rights and demanded that the Huntsman Administration do something about it. Foreign Policy: *Huntsman was the first President to visit every country in the world. (Including North Korea in 2021) *Huntsman was part of the founding team of the Global Community and is often considered a Founding Father. *After the Nuclear Code Scare of 2024, Huntsman got nearly 67 countries to drop support of Nuclear Weapons during his Presidency. Africa: Africa's poverty was one of the primary focuses of Jon Huntsman's first term in office. During the first two years of his Presidency Huntsman travelled to Africa many times and tried to broker deals with the fighting countries. He desperately wanted to end poverty not only in specific countries, but on the entire continent itself. The Huntsman Initiative sent nearly $3 Trillion to Africa in those two years alone. Huntsman justified it by saying "we cannot allow Africa to go hungry while the rest of the world enjoys a technological revolution". By 2025 it was discovered that the warring African tribes just used the money on weapons, drugs, prostitution, and advanced torture methods or more high tech weaponry. Huntsman was angered and the scandal was portrayed in a negative light in the international media. He cut off all funds to Africa and declared it a dead-zone. This shocked and angered a lot of the African American community. Causing Huntsman to lose a lot of the black vote in the next election. Though he still won the election. He claimed that it was the "most disappointing moment" in his entire career. The Moon: In the 2020s the Moon and which country owned it became a dominate talking point in politics. Huntsman tried to remain nuetral in the situation. Privately he didn't think it would be a big deal in the long run. He was working closely with NASA on a future lunar colony. Category:Famous People Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:Geopolitical Category:Falco Timeline Category:People Category:Presidents of the United States